Session 13
= Date of Session: March 20, 2010 = Encounters * Edward Blakely, Power of Travel * Gayle, Power of Unintended Consequences * Power of Sensation * Rebecca, Power of Glass Game Notes Game Log The Hotel Janice goes to the hotel to speak with Gayle and to give her a screaming poppy. She asks if Janice had any specific need for allies, and Janice says that it was more about planning for the future. They had a good laugh. She also met with Rebecca, who offered her services as a mentor to new Nobles. More Research Aglaia and the Gourmand do more research at the library. They ask about Evolution, and didn't see any evidence of changes to the Estate. Nothing that they've seen, but not all Powers that go bad go the same way. Some lose their connection with their Estate, and it doesn't get hurt. Others Excruciate their own Estate. Some more information on Haraphiel: * What sort of Imperator he is is uncertain. He calls himself and Angel, but is he? * Nothing about his interest in the child. * Cloud is an active Power in the Dark. * There's some sort of feud between Glass and Reflections. * There's also a feud between Haraphiel and Marilyn. On the Council, Alakh-Mu was the moderate. Lord Entropy was corrupt and conservative, Surolam was liberal and corrupt in her own way, and Ananda was Ananda. Leeway is given in the dealings of the members of the Council, and Alakh-Mu was in a battle with Samael. This is part of why his corruption by Excrucians went unnoticed. It was thought that the Liminal may have been bad from the beginning. They find a list (last session) of known Abhorrent Weapons and their current locations. They look into Rites to contain Excrucians and rescue/steal estates. Elsewhere Aglaia checks up on her protege Teva Im and the former sweatshop. She also looks for Inspirations of blossoming and mirth. Drusilla Larkspur takes Drusilla, the terrible winged thing she summoned. Some more details: * The plane-like wings are undulating, and oblong. * Its skin is chitinous. * It communicates entirely in impressions of wild scenery. * It's easily distracted and bored, and it likes to cavort with light. ** Larkspur: "We don't cavort. We frolic." * She takes it around the Chancel, and to her fellow fairies. At the library, the Gourmand looks for some kind of bestiary of the things from beyond. There's no such a thing, but there are references to a few things here and there. High Summoning has been used offensively in inter-Chancel warfare. There are a few accounts of High Summoning and Alchemical experiments that had fairly negative consequences, the exact nature of which is not clear. There is a report on the potential dangers of High Summoning. Some possibilities: * The possibility of summoning Excrucians is fairly low. The probably of summoning their allies is presumably pretty low, but unknowable. There are other dangerous things out there as well. * Risks of Nobles finding something that maims them or changes their personality is kind of bad. * Potential benefits outweigh the potential risk. There has been some intelligence about Excrucians gathered through High Summoning. Recon The Familia reconvenes in the Chancel at the Crawfish Basket, with the exception of The Conservator and Jonny, who are still on a boat. Larkspur introduces the family to Drusilla. Amusement happens. They worry about whether the child can be converted -- probably not? -- and whether they can steal power from Evolution and the Liminal. They spend a long time strategizing about how to get intelligence on Iaziz and Storm's Eye before going in. They discuss asking Travel to find a way into Storm's Eye. They spend a long time discussing plans to use distractions, offer up Estates to Iaziz, and offer the Estates of Evolution and the Liminal as prizes to other families to join us. Travel Janice and the Gourmand go to meet with Travel. They wait in the reception area, after having introduced themselves as taking the place of the Conservator and Jonny. There are some interesting smells on the Mythic side of things from more exotic guests. Outside Edward's window is tall, red spire of rock surrounded by beating wind. He was prepared for the other two and not Janice and the Gourmand. He offers Janice a package to make a journey to Hell. He also offers a tour of the Weirding Wall and tour of seven high points in creation. There's a cruise of the more congenial other worlds nearby (e.g. Dionyl and others). There are a few options to other times. One could also take a special trip to take a vacation "away from yourself for a while." Any realm could be gotten to from the World Tree, but finding the connection can be difficult -- it would take one week, minimum. To get it within a day, they promise one word of command up front and one promised on completion. (The promise is up front, not the conclusion.) Standard disclaimers: no breaking the law, no hurting the Familia, no assaulting other Powers or their Estates. Sensation They get transportation within the Chancel to go see Power of Sensation. They get whisked by a wind efreet through canyons to an area of extremely debauched partying. People all experiencing extremes of sensation. At the top floor is a very ancient looking man sitting in an opulent chair. He has a water pitcher and several glasses that he is scrutinizing. He offers Janice two glasses to try. It tastes like "a molecule thin slicing away the outmost layer." The other tastes like "the feeling in a roller coaster when you become weightless and gravity takes over." The Gourmand tries two: "the sensation of an insect crawling on the inside of your eyelid." "Having a purring cat wrapped around you." He's looking for a counter-point. Both have a fuzzy component. Note: Sound is a sense, not a sensation. Others: "The sensation of being squeezed out of a vagina." "The feeling of the crushing depths miles below the surface of the ocean." "The sensation that the rest of your body feels after having your hand frozen in liquid nitrogen and shattered." THE REST OF JEFFERY'S NOTES ARE MISSING. They arrange for trade in goods over Sensation's enhanced water. There was long debate over what to do before heading into Storm's Eye. Category:Session log